Spirit of Hope
by persian85033
Summary: This story is actually a dream I had. Not sure how to sumarize...I'm terrible at summarieslol, but see what you think. Remember to reveiw.
1. Can't take it!

"I can't take it anymore!"exclaimed Iago, perching on Aladdin's shoulder.

Genie came by holding several bonnets, pushing a carriage, and some pacifiers.

"Just practice."said Genie, opening the book of Newborns for Dummies.

"Uh, Genie, maybe you should give it a break."said Jasmine.

Abu grumbled unhappily from under the many blankets Genie had tucked him in. He couldn't say anything, due to the pacifier Genie had put in his mouth. He was about to work his way out, when Genie tucked him back in. Abu threw a murderous glance at Genie.

"Hm, we need a lullaby."he said.

Genie opened his book, looking for a lullaby.

Iago pulled his wings over his head.

"Here we go again!"

"Genie, right now isn't the time for a song."said Aladdin.

"Exactly!"exclaimed Iago. "It interferes with one's thinking! Isn't that right, Kid?"

"It would just be a good idea to eat in peace, that's all."said Aladdin.

Genie parked the stroller with Abu next to the table, and looked over the food, taking several notes in a notebook. He chose something, took the pacifier out of Abu's mouth, and with a small spoon began to feed him. Abu threw a dirty look at him.

"Tsk, tsk."said Genie. "What to do when they don't cooperate."he said, consulting his book. "Well, maybe a nap would be better."he said.

"See, the monkey does make a better kid than I do. I've been trying to tell the genie just that!"

"That's why you're taking turns."he said.

Abu laughed at Iago.

"Tomorrow's yous."

"What!"exclaimed Iago. "Kid!"he begged Aladdin.

"I think you're getting a little carried away, Genie."said Aladdin.

"Better safe than sorry, Al."he said, as he tried to give Abu his bottle.

"Now you see what I've been dealing with, Kid."said Iago, crossing his wings.

Jasmine took Abu away from Genie.

"I think Abu would be more comfortable out of these clothes, and this diaper."she said, taking them off.

Abu nodded.

"See?"

"Ah!"

Abu ran away as soon as Jasmine released him and Iago after him.

"Shouldn't you give them a break already?"

"Well, I guess we could use it tonight."said Genie, as he began to put his things away.

"You gotta figure out a way so it's permanent, Kid, not just tonight."Iago whispered in Aladdin's ear.

"I'm going for a walk."said Aladdin.


	2. Fountain

Aladdin walked outside into the gardens. He smiled, remembering how Genie would practice his new duties as he put it, with Abu and Iago. It might be fun for Genie, but everyone could certainly see that it was anything but fun for Abu and Iago. Especially Iago. And Iago wanted him to figure out a way to convince Genie to let go. He knew he probably never would. After all, Genie wasn't so easy to persuade on some things, especially not on staying out of other people's business, but that was only because he cared, of course. Well, maybe at least that way, Genie would know what to do. He wouldn't be so ignorant. Perhaps he should join Genie's classes. No one went, of course, except for Abu, Iago and Carpet who were his mandatory students, and whom he graded very severely, and punished much more severely if they didn't do their assignments.

He looked up. He hadn't been aware of where he had been going, lost in his thoughts. He was standing in front of one of the fountain courtyards. The only sound was that of the water in the fountain, and the wind rustling through the neatly pruned bushes and trees. He looked at the water descending from one level to the next. There was hardly any free running water in the desert, although he knew about waterfalls and such things that were in some parts further away from the Seven Deserts. The only water he saw, flowing such, was that of the fountains, like right now, which were, anyway, only in the Palace, and perhaps, in the gardens of some of the most important people in Agrabah. Looking at the waterfall, it blurred the detail of the fountain behind it some.

As he stared at it, the descending water seemed to become more opaque and split, and it seemed like a figure walked out of it. Or rather, the water seemed to be taking a different shape, rather than just a line, connecting one level of the fountain to another.

"Mom?"he said quietly, as he watched.

The water had changed to assume the shape of a woman. His mother.

"Mom."he said again.

He remembered her, even though she had died when he was very young. And he had been thinking of her more often lately.

"Mom, you're here."he said.

He wanted to run and to get closer to her.

"No, Aladdin."she said. "I may not be here physically, but I am always here in spirit."she said.

Aladdin nodded, staying still.

"Genie keeps trying to learn to be a nanny by practicing on Abu and Iago and teaching everyone else about it."he said to her.

Everyday, he remembered, he would sit down and tell his mother everything that had happened. After all, he had always confided in her, even more than in any friend.

"Genie!"she laughed, nodding. "He seems quite anxious to do things as perfectly as possible, although I am sure that his best will be more than excellent."she said.

Aladdin nodded.

"Genie's best would be very excellent. Abu and Iago will be glad when Genie's attention will be shifted to the baby and not themselves. Iago can't take any of it. So Abu's the one that gets stuck with him most of the time, since Iago almost always manages to escape, although Genie's finding his hiding places more easily now. Usually where there's food or treasure anywhere close."

"Iago does have a good heart, despite the outward appearance he gives."

"Abu just isn't so lucky in that sense. Genie has no trouble sniffing him out most of the time."

"Abu probably feels much more sorry for Iago, that he has to get away so desperately!"

"Oh, no! I'm sure if he could, he'd convince Genie to practice on Iago only, and not him. The same with Iago."

She nodded.

"Yet, you are still troubled."she said.

She had always been able to note what he was feeling, after all. When he was sad, happy, or scared.

"I-I'm just...Iago begged me to figure out a way to keep Genie's attention elsewhere."he said. "I don't know if I'll have any success at all. I mean, I'm not likely, am I?"

"I'm sure you will."

"Not persuading Genie, I don't think so."

"Perhaps not you persuading Genie, but you will definitely have success."

He looked up, confused.

"You know I have always been able to not what my boy is feeling, and even why. I know you were not really asking about Genie."she said.

"But I was."

She shook her head.

"No. And I know so, Aladdin. You must remember, simply to love him, as I love you. To love him unconditionally. And Jasmine, of course. But I know you will."

Suddenly, he heard a splash, and blinked. He looked at the fountain, and saw that the water was back to its original shape, just forming a thin sheet between the levels of the fountain. He looked around. There was no one else around.

"Mom?"he asked.

No one answered, and the only sounds he heard were those of the water, the wind, and the nocturnal creatures. It couldn't have been a dream. He was still standing. Or perhaps he had fallen asleep without knowing it. Or maybe Genie had decided to play some trick on him? No, Genie would probably be too busy preparing his lesson plan for his next class.

He walked away from the fountain. He turned to look at it behind him before he left. He had always liked that fountain, it was his favorite among all the others in the Palace. He entered through the dining room once more, and walked up the stairs, to get ready to go to sleep. Perhaps he was just tired. He had had a long day.

Genie appeared in front of him, with a long sheet of paper.

"Hmm, what do you think Al?"he asked, showing him the writing.

"Of course, we should dedicate the usual three hours to the Rugman's practice. He should be able to catch anything at any angle, in just a couple of weeks, more, and then we'll have to start working on speed. I'm afraid he might be a little too slow. As for-"

"Genie,"Aladding interrupted. "I'm sure it'll fine. After all, what we should do is love him."he said, and then walked away.


	3. Blessed

Genie took out his notebook, and scribbled in it for a while.

"Right you are, Al!"he said, as he went through it, again. "I'd better go inform those guys that class will be in session a little early tomorrow. Any late comers, will get an extra hour of being the guinea pig. The parrot still hasn't served all the time he owes. Keeps disappearing...but I'll find him"said Genie, muttering under his breath about Iago.

Aladdin rolled his eyes as he watched Genie's back to back to his room that he had set aside as his classroom, library, study area, work area, training area, and many other areas that he used in learning himself, and teaching Iago, Abu and Carpet. He sighed.

"Well, at least they won't be taken by surprise so much."he said, smiling.

Iago flew out of a vase, and perched on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Whew! Almost had me there. That Genie is starting to get to know my every move."said Iago. "But he'll never find me in the vase!"said Iago evilly.

"Iago, why don't you just tell Genie?"

"I've thought about that, Kid."said Iago. "But now if you were to intervene for me, now..."

"Iago, isn't this between you guys and Genie?"

"But I'm desperate!"exclaimed Iago, clutching Aladdin's shirt, and pulling as he begged, and began to cry.

Aladdin removed Iago from his chest.

"You'll be fine, Iago."

"I'll be dead! But what do you care! What does anyone here care! I haven't even been able to eat for days! He won't even do that out of kindness. Let me enjoy even a small piece of fruit."

"Iago, you just ate a big dinner. More than any of us."

Iago stopped crying.

"That was just to keep you from suspecting, but now you know the truth! You've gotta help me, Kid! Think of all the things I've done for you!"

Aladdin sighed.

"I'll see if I can't talk to Genie and convince him."

Iago hugged Aladdin's arm.

"Thank goodness I managed to convince you, Kid. My life depends on you now."he said, as he flew off.

Aladdin smiled. Just like Iago. And Genie. Those two would obviously never change. He walked upstairs. Jasmine was already wearing her nightgown. Aladdin walked across the room, and put his arm about her.

"Iago has just finished begging me to save him from Genie's class."he said.

Jasmine looked up from the book she was reading, or rather, pretending to read.

"Those two!"said Aladdin. "At least hopefully, the baby will take Iago off Genie's mind, and Genie off Iago's."

"And yours off what, Aladdin?"asked Jasmine.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? There's something on your mind, isn't there? And it isn't Genie or Iago."

"Oh, well, Abu might also be tired of Genie's lectures. Perhaps I really should talk Genie out of this."

"They'll survive, I'm sure."she said, smiling. "But what is really bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Aladdin, I know something is. Tell me."

Aladdin looked out towards the balcony, remembering.

"Well, I was just thinking, it's a beautiful night. I mean, the stars are very bright."he said.

"You've always noticed the stars, Aladdin. But they're not what's on your mind right now."

"I've never really noticed them."

"You always look up at them. You think I don't know?"

Aladdin looked down at her. He remembered that he had always liked Agrabah's sky. He would stare at it for hours at a long time, sometimes counting the stars, wondering how many there could be. What it would feel like to reach up and touch one of them. They always seemed so...unattainable, so unreachable.

And just like just a little while ago, out in the garden, his mother had been able to tell something was bothering him, now Jasmine could tell the same thing.

"I was simply thinking,"he said, taking her hand. "How fortunate I am to have you by my side."he said.

Jasmine smiled.

"Oh, I'm the one who's fortunate."she said, putting her arms around him.

Aladdin thought that his mother would have said the same thing, if he had said just that to her. He really was very fortunate to have had them both, to have someone with him here, who cared about him. What fate takes, it gives back in other forms, he thought.

_**Thanks to JaFaRCrAzY, who gave me the idea, for the last sentence. Those were her words, and they really...moved me, really struck me as perhaps the kind of thing that Al would think, when thinking of Jasmine and his mother. For next ch, I'm thinking of a special little Genie's class ch, to see what Iago, Abu, and Carpet go through. But I'm not sure yet.**_


	4. Class

"Now, we'll start with roll!"exclaimed Genie, as he got out a list, and a quill. "Rugman!"he called.

Carpet reached one tassel into the air. Genie looked up, and made a mark on his list. He nodded. Carpet pressed a small device Genie had given him, shaped like Genie's own head.

"Present! Present! Present!"it said, as the eyes would light on and off, and the ponytail would move back and forth.

"Abu!"he called next.

Abu grumbled and slowly put on hand into the air.

"A little louder, please."said Genie, as his ear extended.

Abu chattered loudly. Genie, then satisfied, made another mark on his list.

"And the parrot?"he called out.

No sound.

"Iago!"

No sound. Genie tucked his list away.

"Now, everyone stay here until I get back."he said.

He then send another Genie to look for Iago.

In another part of the Palace, Iago was lying under a pillow, dreaming about himself wallowing in treasure and food. He didn't even have to move, as everything just simply lifted itself, and went to him, on his demand. He was just finishing swallowing grapes whole, and getting ready to start on an apple, when suddenly, there was a loud noise to be heard, and Iago Paradise Land, suddenly began to quake.

"What is going on here!"he yelled out.

"Wake up!"he heard Genie.

Iago fell off his pillow, and landed inside a vase. Genie reached in and pulled him out, taking him to the classroom.

"Now we're complete!"exclaimed Genie, as the other Genie placed Iago in his seat, between Abu and Carpet.

Genie consulted another list.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."he said, shaking his head, and making another checkmark.

"A total of at least ninety seven lateness hours, Iago."he said.

"Ninety seven?"

The punishment in Genie's class for being late, any day, was an extra hour of being the guinea pig.

"Now, today's lesson,"said Genie, beginning to write up on the board. "We've got to go over everything from yesterday. Hmm, perhaps a quiz, too. And maybe a test a little later. Anyone who gets anything lower than an A, will owe me two hours."he said. "And extra study time."

"Two hours!"exclaimed Iago. "Whaddya mean tw-"

Genie had managed to make a special frilly, pink gag for Iago, and it was now around his entire head, that he fell over on the floor. Carpet got up, and caught him before he reached the floor. Genie clapped.

"Excellent job, Rugman!"he exclaimed. "It shows that you've been studying! For that, you get a couple of hours off your time. That'll help the parrot make up for his. And why aren't you taking notes?"he asked Abu.

Abu grabbed his quill and began to jot down the things Genie was saying.

Genie began to hand out the quizzes. He unwrapped the gag around Iago's head, and threw the paper in front of him.

"You have two minutes!"he said, taking out his stopwatch. "Begin."

When he collected them, he graded them in front of the class.

"Rugman, perfect! Abu, you need to stay after class with me for some extra study time."

Abu crossed his arms.

"Well, you know what they say."said Iago, in a satisfied tone. "I see, we have one Dumbo here in this class. Maybe he should trade all his hours with me. He obviously needs them more than me."

"Iago. Zero!"

"What!"exclaimed Iago.

"All of them are wrong."

"What do you mean they're wrong! I didn't even put an answer, so obviously, they can't be wrong! Because they have no wrong answers!"

"Step up to the front. We're going to begin demonstrations."said Genie.

Genie grabbed Iago, and placed him on the demonstration table. Abu laughed.

"Now we're going to learn how to rock to sleep, and feeding before bed."he said, as he began to dress Iago and put on his bonnet, and wrap him in a blanket.

"Everyone come by for a closer look!"he said, and Abu and Carpet came closer.

Five hours later.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

They heard a bell ring.

"Hmm, time for class to be dismissed!"said Genie, as he put the bottle down, and began to take Iago out of the cradle. "Now remember, tomorrow, I want a proper demonstration from each of you, and I want you all to practice the assignments I've given you. Dismissed!"he said.


	5. Secretary

Aladdin sat, looking at some documents one of the pages had brought him. He held a quill in one hand. Iago flew to him, and landed on top of what Aladdin was reading.

"Uh, Iago, I'm trying to read."he said.

Iago looked down.

"Kid, you're a sultan."said Iago, as he flew in front of Aladdin's face. "See, what you should be doing, isn't sitting here, staring at papers all day. That's what you need your own personal adviser and secretary for."Iago told him.

"Secretary?"

"Yup. And I know just who the perfect one is!"

"Genie's a little busy right now, Iago."

Iago almost fell out of the air, into the trashcan.

"What I meant, Kid, is that you need me."

"You? To do this work?"

"Kid, you just leave it all to me."

"Don't you have classes with Genie?"

Iago perched on his shoulder, and sighed.

"You can't have everything in this life, Kid. You gotta make some sacrifices. I'll just have to give up Genie's very instructive course, in order to help take some of the load off your shoulders. You don't know how much it's going to cost me to do that."said Iago as he began to weep at the last sentence, as if he really regretted missing Genie's classes.

Aladdin grabbed his handkerchief and handed it to Iago. Iago dried his tears and blew his nose.

"It's fine, Iago."

"I just don't want to make the Genie feel bad."he said in a choked voice.

Aladdin thought a minute, and got up.

"I'll talk to Genie for you. I understand you only want to help, Iago."

Iago grabbed Aladdin's foot.

"There's nothing I want more in this world, Kid!"he said.

"I'll talk to Genie."

Aladdin left the room. Iago smiled and rubbed his wings together. He sighed, and climbed onto the divan, putting his wings behind his head. He grabbed some of the fruit that was on the fruit bowl next to him, and stuffed it in his mouth.

"While that clueless Genie, has the Rug and the Monkey, going through those stupid classes every day, I'll be free to do as I please!"he said. "Finally!"

Aladdin found Genie, who was telling Abu at what time he should meet him for the extra study time.

"Genie?"

Genie looked up, and put a chain about Abu to make sure he wouldn't leave until Genie was ready for him to leave.

"Just a minute, Al."he said, and he finished tying Abu up.

"Just can't be too sure. One does have to be a little harsh on their students sometimes. It's for their own good."he said, as he went through the book Teaching for Dummies.

Aladdin grabbed the book out of Genie's hands, and threw it aside.

"Genie, Iago's not going to be able to attend your classes anymore."said Aladdin.

"What!"

Genie's eyes popped out of his head, and back in.

"It's quite important for the parrot to learn proper behavior, Al."

Aladdin sighed.

"Well, it's just that I've decided to make him my personal adviser and secretary."said Aladdin.

"What!"exclaimed Abu.

Genie pulled out a big, heavy book that said Things to Do in big, bright, bold letters.

"Well, I guess we could adjust the schedule,"as he moved his pencil up and down the pages.

"Genie, Iago's going to be working with me now."

Genie nodded.

"We do have a little slot of time here. Excellent for the parrot to learn his responsibilities. Excellent thinking, Al."said Genie, as he wrote something down in his book.

Genie put the book away.

"All arranged, Al."

"Good."

Iago was sleeping when Aladdin walked in.

"What's the big idea!"he exclaimed.

"Genie and I have it all worked out."said Aladdin.

Genie handed Iago his new schedule.

"That way, you can do both."said Aladdin.

"What!"

"You can be my assistant, and attend Genie's classes."


	6. Confused

"And now, Iago's going to be my personal assistant as well."finished Aladdin.

"Well, Iago certainly didn't seem very excited."

"Oh, he's just trying to do everything he can to help, I'm sure. I mean, he does seem desperate to help. He's got a full schedule, with being my assistant, and now being Genie's student teacher."

Jasmine smiled and nodded.

"I guess I was wrong in that respect about him. He really does want to help."she said quietly.

"Perhaps I should help Genie and Iago as well."she said, nodding slowly.

"I'm not sure Genie would allow that."said Aladdin. "You know."

"And what else am I supposed to do! I'm tired off just sitting here! There's no one else around, except the rest of the harem! And they've never been pregnant before! The midwife is fine, but she's never had a baby, either."

Aladdin listened to her.

"Oh, would you like me to get them to find a new midwife?"he asked her.

"I've never liked the Quince!"said Jasmine. "But everyone has always used the harem midwife."she said, crossing her arms.

"If you don't like her, I could get them to find another one!"said Aladdin.

"But what for!"exclaimed Jasmine.

"Well, if you don't feel comfortable-"

"I'm fine!"she snapped.

He stopped talking.

"Maybe if I ask Genie to fined-"

"Genie won't be able to find anyone, because no one will be good enough!"exclaimed Jasmine, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, I'll tell him that-"

"You know how Genie is!"

She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Well, then..."Aladdin didn't know what to do or say.

"I just...don't know what's going to happen."she said. "No one else is expecting. I'm the only one. I don't remember anyone else expecting, either. Ever."she said.

"Uh..."said Aladdin.

"Just go away!"said Jasmine. "Leave me alone!"she said, and ran out of the room.


	7. Depressed

Aladdin walked out of the room, almost tripping over Genie, disguised as a bloodhound. Genie turned back into his original form, and helped him up.

"Sorry, Al."he said. "Just had to go to some extreme measures. Abu has failed to turn in his homework, and the parrot his assignments."said Genie, shaking his head. "Aha!"he exclaimed as he caught sight of Iago's tail feather behind a curtain.

He grabbed hold of them, and pulled Iago out.

"It's not fair!"he exclaimed. "He assigns us homework and then yells at us if we don't do it! And since I'm a student teacher I have to do twice as much homework!"sobbed Iago. "I'm worn out, Kid!"he said, clutching Aladdin's pants, and begging.

Genie pulled him up.

"Excuses. Excuses."he said, shaking Iago.

"Fine!"said Iago, freeing himself of Genie's grasp. "But my duties for the Kid come first."he said, perching himself on Aladdin's shoulder.

Aladdin shooed Iago off his shoulder.

"Iago!"he said, irritably. "Just do what Genie tells you!"

"Wha-"

Genie smiled and grabbed Iago.

"And now...!"said Genie as he walked off with Iago clutched in his hand.

Aladdin shook his head, and walked on. Really! He almost couldn't blame Jasmine if she was feeling jumpy. With all that, anyone would! Genie spending his time looking for Iago and Abu. Carpet usually showed up with no problem, Genie saying that he was the only one who was eager enough to learn anything, while the other two had to be forced. And giving them the classes, along with homework. Perhaps Genie might not be the perfect teacher, after all...perhaps he should look for someone else. He was putting too much pressure on Abu and Iago. And maybe without meaning to, on Aladdin, too. And perhaps Jasmine. Maybe he'd put that kind of pressure on his son, or daughter. Aladdin liked Genie, but...maybe he wasn't the perfect one for that particular job. Perhaps that was what was wrong. That he was trying to be too perfect.

"Where's Jasmine?"he asked, at the dinner table.

Iago and Abu were standing on the table, stuffing apples and grapes into their mouths, to see who could eat the most. Iago choked, began to cough. Carpet came and gave Iago first aid. Genie nodded.

"Way to go, Rugman!"he said, as he marked off the extra credit next to Carpet's name. "Yup, five points extra credit for listening in class, five extra credit points on your practical, and for your outstanding performance."he said.

"I win!"exclaimed Abu. "Oh, boy!"

"Whaddya mean you win? How come the Rug gets extra credit and not me? I served as the guinea pig in this case! The only reason I pretended to choke, was so the Monkey's self esteem wouldn't be so low all the time, and so the Rug could get some extra practice, seeing how he desperately needs it! He almost killed me!"

"What?"

Abu gave Iago a dirty look. Carpet looked from Iago to Genie.

"Hmm..."said Genie, checking Iago's paper. "Yup, the parrot's right."

Iago smiled.

"You'll have to spend an extra eight hours in class, for demonstrations."

"What!"

"Yup. That way, you'll learn not only how to perform the assignments perfectly, but you'll also improve your skills as the guinea pig. You desperately need it."said Genie, nodding, and going through Iago's notes. "Yup, and improve your behavior."

Iago crossed his arms.

"For your information-"he started to say.

"Um, has anyone seen Jasmine?"Aladdin interrupted him.

Genie looked up from his notebook, and everyone turned to look at Aladdin. Abu shook his head. Everyone looked around, as though they'd suddenly realized Jasmine wasn't there.

"Uh, I thought it was dinner."said Genie. "Usually she only misses breakfast."

Aladdin sighed.

"Don't tell me, she doesn't want to see me."

"I'll sniff her out."Genie said.

"No, thanks, Genie."he said. "I probably said or did something to upset her, that's all."he sighed. "I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead. I think I'll go to bed."he got up.

Iago shrugged, grabbed another apple, swallowed it whole, and reached for another one. Abu followed. Carpet began to work on his homework, while Genie prepared the next day's lesson plan.


	8. Again

He sat in front of the fireplace. Although he'd told everyone he was going to bed, he decided not to. After all, he wasn't really very sleepy in the first place, so there was no point. Instead, he watched the flames. He began to feel drowsy, as he stared at the fireplace.

He heard Genie's footsteps, and Iago's and Abu's complaining down the hall. He smiled, knowing that Genie was probably deciding whose turn it was to be tucked in today. Well, he'd talk to Genie in the morning. With Iago and Abu going mad, pretty soon everyone in the Palace would be.

Just as the water had a few nights ago, the flames began to change their shape.

"Mom?"he asked, as he saw the flames, suddenly waking up. "I'm glad you're here!"

He wanted to get up, and run to her, just as he would have when he was little.

"I don't know what to do."he said.

"I know you're confused, Aladdin."

Knowing that he couldn't run to his mother, he embraced his knees.

"But you must be strong."she said.

Aladdin looked up.

"I just don't know what to do."

"You must remember to see that she is as comfortable as you can make her. She is just as nervous and confused as you are."

"But I just don't understand her! She...she gets...just,"he threw his arms up.

"You must be patient."

"Thanks, Mom."he said, as he closed his eyes.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was to find himself, not in sitting on the hearth, but lying in bed.


	9. Surprise

"Maybe it was all a dream?"said Aladdin.

"You were saying something, Kid?"asked Iago.

"Huh?"

"You were muttering to yourself."

Genie put down the spoon with which he was feeding Abu, and ran to Aladdin, and put a thermometer in his mouth.

Aladdin spat it out.

"Genie, I'm fine!"

Genie was now taking his pulse.

"I said I'm fine, Genie."

"You seem pretty upset, Al."

"Well, I'm worried. We'll be having guests."he said.

"Well,"said Iago, flying to Aladdin's shoulder. "In that case, you really need me. Who else around here would know so much about how to treat guests here?"

Aladdin shooed Iago off his shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Iago."

"But, Kid,"

"I'm glad you want to help, but I'm sure it'll be fine."he said.

Aladdin walked away.

"Hmm, that Kid really could use some of your attention."he said to Genie.

Genie scratched his head.

"Maybe you're right, Iago."

Iago nodded.

When Genie was gone, he rubbed his hands together, and lied down.

He sighed.

"As soon as the Genie's attention is focused on the Kid, I won't have to worry about those stupid classes any longer!"

Genie looked over Aladdin's shoulder.

"What is it, Genie?"

Genie picked up the paper.

"I think you're working too hard, Al."he said.

Aladdin pulled it away from Genie.

"Genie, I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all."

Aladdin took his papers and went out of the room. Genie turned into a little flying insect and followed him.

"Well, we have something to look forward to!"he said to Jasmine as he walked in.

She looked up.

"Really?"she asked, in a bored voice.

"We have the Count of Gevara coming from Spain."he said. "He said he wanted to work something out. They'll be here in a few days."

Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"I've never met anyone from so far away before."she said, enthusiastically.

"Neither have I."said Aladdin. "I'm a little nervous."

Jasmine giggled. She got up.

"Then we'd better start getting ready!"she said.

"I think Genie has probably already seen to that. Iago, too."

Jasmine shook her head.

"No. We'll just have to cancel that, and start over."she said. "I'll make the preparations."

"It's...nice."said Aladdin, as he watched Razoul, who was grumbling, and wearing a new uniform that Genie had designed for him,under Iago's supervision.

Genie stood next to Al.

"Bound to make a presentable appearance."said Iago, who stood on Genie's shoulder.

Abu laughed.

"Now,"said Iago. "You just leave all the talking-"

Genie had grabbed him, and thrown him in the trash.

"Forget the parrot."he said.

"Uh, thanks, Genie."said Jasmine. "I really don't want Iago hogging the spotlight."she said, as she took Aladdin's arm, and stood next to him.

Razoul walked in, and after him, came two people. Aladdin gasped, and didn't hear Razoul's introduction. The woman holding the man's arm, looked at Aladdin in surprise, and smiled.


	10. Veronica

Aladdin stood frozen, as he stared at them walking in, and Jasmine greeting them.

Jasmine pulled his arm.

"What are you thinking about? Can't you see that we're the hosts."

Aladdin nodded.

"I certainly imagined the...Sultan different."said the Countess. "But I think I like the reality much better. It was really unexpected."she smiled.

"What did you expect?"asked Aladdin.

She smiled.

"What one usually sees in paintings, I guess. I'm not quite sure myself. Anything but what I'm seeing."

During dinner, Aladdin didn't say anything, contrary to the advice Iago had given him the day before, and didn't even notice the looks he was getting from Jasmine for being so rude. Genie served the dinner, and kept giving Al little notes telling him what to do and say. Iago hid and gave Al hints.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Your Majesty."said the Countess.

"There's nothing to know about me, Your Excellency."he said.

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty. After all, you should let me be the judge of that, shouldn't you? I'm the one who's listening."

"Aladdin, why don't you tell the Countess about the time when-"

"I don't think she'd be interested."Aladdin interrupted.

The Countess giggled.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at the things I'd find interesting."she said, smiling.

"Oh, he's just a little shy."said Genie.

"Shy?"

"Genie!"

Genie left.

"Sorry about that."he said. "He's just very...excited."he finished nervously.

"Don't you entertain a lot?"asked the Countess.

"N-Not usually."

As soon as dinner was over, Aladdin left the dining room as soon as possible.

"Well, that was very rude."said the Countess, as she fanned herself.

"Oh, he has a lot of work."said Jasmine.

The Countess smiled, and nodded.

"Oh, they always do. I hope you won't think I'm rude,"she said. "But would you mind if I took a walk around the gardens? Alone?"

"Oh, well, of course not."

"I find it rather...enjoyable to spend the evening alone."

"Uh, go ahead."

Aladdin sat down on the divan, and put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe it!"he said.

"I couldn't believe it, either."said the Countess as she walked in.

"Veronica!"he exclaimed.


	11. Veronica Again

"Well, it's a good sign you didn't forget my name."she said. "I thought you did. I really couldn't believe it. I was right, you know. I did expect something else when I saw the Sultan. Because I expected just about anything but you, Aladdin."

"And I expected anyone but you. How did you ever get to marry the Count? I mean, the last time I saw you..."

"Was in your hovel. I know, I know. Well, of course, surely you remember my mother. Or rather, my adoptive mother, don't you?"

"Well, you simply disappeared!"exclaimed Aladdin.

"Now, that wasn't my fault, was it! She said she wanted to be back among her own people. Perhaps even to search for something in the New World, you know. I don't think she ever had anything against the people here, other than that they were different from herself. So, she wanted to go to Spain. And of course, I had to go with her. Does it seem like I had much of a choice!"

Aladdin didn't say anything, just listened.

"But of course, you're not of royal blood, and if you're Sultan, it can only be through one means. Am I not right? But that's just fine, Aladdin. They're very romantic, but I certainly haven't turned as romantic as they are, and I wouldn't expect you to have been waiting until I decided to come back, as one of my stepdaughter's favorite songs would say."

"But, Veronica, he's about old enough to be your father!"

"No, not about. Is. He is old enough to be my father. My stepson, his heir, is about my age, more or less. Actually,"she put down her fan. "I think he's a couple of months older than me, you know. He was the one who convinced me to marry his father. He doesn't want to marry, you see. And, my stepdaughter, well, I think the young lady has her heart set on becoming a nun."she smiled. "It's rather pleasant, you know. My only goal is to keep my husband off his son's back, and simply,"she waved her hand. "Other than that, well, we just help each other out when we need it."

"So, your stepson convinced you to marry his father?"asked Aladdin incredously.

"Well, I don't know for how long he'll live. I mean, he's still very young, of course. And...I like him, believe it or not. Not as long as I do, of course. And I shall be taken care of, then, for having made the Count as happy as I have during his last years. Although I don't think a couple of his sisters, and his aunts approve very much of me. But they're of little account. The important thing is, that the stepchildren do."she laughed. "But perhaps maybe we can return the invitation. And you could come and visit us. It's rather quite pleasant, like I said. You also seem to have a nice place here. Why don't you tell me about it."

"Oh, there's...really nothing to tell."said Aladdin.

"There must be tons to tell!"said Veronica. "Or maybe I haven't gone into enough detail on my account? Should I tell you a little more?"

"Whatever happened to Magdalena?"Aladdin asked her.

Veronica's expression changed, and hardened, at the sound of her mother's name.

"What do you suppose? She's dead, of course."

"Do you ever..."

"No! I don't like to think she is there. I may send someone every now and then, but I never go there myself. Ever."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Veronica nodded.

"I'm sorry, too."she said, as she sat down.

"Uh, do you know how long you're planning to stay here?"asked Aladdin.

Veronica looked up.

"Well...I'm not sure. I asked that we stay a while."she said. "Although I like it there, I did miss it here."

"Maybe you'd be better going back."Aladdin told her.

"Why?"asked Veronica.

"Because..."he didn't know what to say, and just began looking around the room. "Well, you seem like you like it so much over there, and..."

"Well, I am happy."she said. "Although, he does have one rule. I really mustn't wear my hair in my face."she said as she patted her hair. "The women there never wear it like that. Although if you'd rather, I could get permission to wear it down during my stay here."she said, as she reached up.

"Uh, no!"said Aladdin firmly, and grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Oh."

Veronica looked surprised.

"I was always under the impression that you liked my hair best when it was down."she said.

"Um, uh, no, I mean, I do, I mean, no, that's not what I meant, see..."

"I can't do both!"she said. "Or, maybe I could. Should I try?"

"No! No. Um, see, what would be best, would be if everyone thought you and I didn't know each other. I don't want you to have problems."

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem. He doesn't get jealous of anyone. And if he did, well, it wouldn't be a problem, really. I can handle it."

"I still would rather it didn't happen. Just keep your hair up. I..I've got to go!"he said, and rushed off.


	12. Knew

Aladdin ran into Genie.

"Genie!"he exclaimed, as he pushed him aside.

"Wondering where you were."

"Nowhere! Just felt like some fresh air!"

"You don't look like you had enough, Kid."said Iago. "More like you just had a fright."

Abu nodded.

Aladdin hadn't noticed that he'd run away from Veronica.

"Oh, I just remembered I had to do something."he said. "Uh, and I gotta get to it."

He ran past them.

Genie shrugged, and they went on their way.

Jasmine led Veronica to her room.

"Do you need anything else? Is it all right for you? And your maid can sleep in the room next to this one, if you'd rather."Jasmine asked her.

"I guess it's all right. Although, I would need to know something."she said.

"Oh?"

"How long have you been married?"

Jasmine looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Well, where I've lived, we certainly don't answer one question with another question!"said Veronica, lifting one eyebrow.

Jasmine frowned.

"If you want an answer, it's none of your business."

Veronica smiled.

"Not the way I would treat a guest."she giggled. "Although it has been a while since I've slept alone."said Veronica, changing the subject. "I remembered that here, you separate people, although when we lived here, my mother never did, as it was just us, too, of course. I think I'll enjoy it."she said, smiling. "To get the whole room to myself."

"You used to live here?"asked Jasmine confused.

Veronica laughed.

"Not here, here, in the palace,"she said. "But here, in Agrabah, yes!"

"Oh! I didn't know that."

"Your husband did. Well, after he knew who I was, of course. Otherwise, he wouldn't have known. We knew each other, when we were younger, you know."

"What!"exclaimed Jasmine.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasmine wanted to go and shake Veronica.

"Well, we did."

Veronica opened her fan, and began to fan herself with it.

"I grew up here, you know. After a while, left, and...now look at me!"she said. "And just look at him! Who'd have though! Wouldn't you say?"

"Why, you...!"

"Yes?"

Jasmine walked out of the room without another word.

"Or I'll..."she said to herself, through gritted teeth. "And he didn't say a single word! Ever!"

"How come you never said anything that you know that...that...woman!"Jasmine exclaimed, as soon as she found Aladdin, in his study.

"What!"

"She just told me everything! You, on the other hand, never as much as hinted that you knew each other! And I'm playing the idiot, smiling, and being polite!"

She grabbed a cushion from the divan, and began to hit Aladdin with it.

"Uh, Jasmine, you don't understand!"

"I understand better than you think! And I want her out of here now!"

"But we can't...I mean, they'll be offended, and..."

"I don't care! I want her out of here! Or else!"

Aladdin gulped.

"She'll leave as soon as possible. I promise. Besides, I mean, it's not like she'll be any trouble."

"You seem to know her that well!"exclaimed Jasmine putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, just common sense, I mean, it's not like she'll very picky. And she's lived her before, so, she won't be surprised, or anything."

Jasmine threw the pillow and it hit a painting on the wall that crashed down. Aladdin jumped out of the way before it hit him.

"Everything will be all right, Jasmine. I promise. I'll try to speed things up. Trust me."

Jasmine turned her back on him and walked out the door.

Genie was standing right outside the door.

"Can't a parrot get some sleep around here!"exclaimed Iago.

"Oh, boy!"said Aladdin. "Genie, why don't you go and keep an eye on Jasmine. I hope she won't try to argue with Veronica, or something. I'm sure Veronica wouldn't do anything to hurt her. When she's herself, but she's...a little unpredictable. And...well, I'll try to hurry things up. Hopefully the Count won't want to stay here for long afterwards."


	14. Chapter 14

"You are SO sleeping on the couch tonight!"exclaimed Jasmine, as she grabbed all the pictures of Aladdin in the room and threw them in a box.

She reached into a vase and pulled out the bouquet of flowers he had given her,and threw them in the box along with his pictures, and all the gifts.

"And that one's just for inviting that...that..."

She reached into the closet and called for one of the pages.

"Take all this out of here!"she said, tossing all of Aladdin's possession at him.

"I don't ever want to see them here again!"

He looked confused.

"Didn't you hear what I said?!"demanded Jasmine.

He nodded and ran out of the door, and came back with several others, who began to take everything out.

"Jasmine, what's going on?"asked Aladdin, as he watched the eunuchs clear out the closet.

"That you are sleeping on the couch from now on!"she said, pointing.

"What? Why?"

"And you still ask?!"

She grabbed him by the collar and began to shake him.

"Jasmine, stop!"

When he managed to take her hands off, she began to punch him.

"Stop it!"

"It was all your idea that that Countess come here, wasn't it? Don't you try to play games with me, Aladdin! She told me so herself! And you should have seen her, that...that look in her face when she said it! So..."

"What exactly did she tell you?"asked Aladdin, causually.

"Do you really want to know?"she asked suspiciously.

"Jasmine, whatever she told you..."

"How come I never knew you knew her?"she exclaimed.

"I had no idea it was her!"

Jasmine pushed him.

"Don't you talk to me at all, Aladdin! I don't want to hear any more of your lies!"she said.

She turned around, got into bed and turned off the light.

"Jas-"

"I'm not listening!"she yelled out.

Aladdin laid down on the couch.

_Why am I under the impression that this is going to be a long couple of weeks?_ he thought to himself.

"Is there another way out of here? Other than the main entrance?"Veronica was asking one of the maids.

"Madam?"she asked, confused.

"Is there any other way out of the harem?"

The girl looked shocked.

"Um, I know that the Kizlar has the keys."she said. "To all the doors."

Veronica's own maid began to braid her hair.

"No me hagas las trenzas, Lupe!"she told the maid, as she pulled her hair out of her hands. "Ahora no quiero dormir con trenzas."

Lupe looked shocked.

"Va a dormir con el cabello suelto, Sra?"

Veronica didn't say anything.

"Do you have any idea where the Kizlar keeps his keys, girl?"she asked the maid.

"I believe in his room, Excellency."

"And where is that?"

The girl told her.

"Don't say anything to anyone!"said Veronica sternly. "Simply do as I tell you, and who knows, perhaps I may give you a higher position."

Lupe took out Veronica's dresses and began to put them away.

"You may perhaps even accompany me back to Spain. And even perhaps helping Lupe."


	15. Chapter 15

"Jasmine, there's no reason for you to be tormenting yourself this way. I knew Veronica a long time ago. We were only kids, but her parents wanted to leave Agrabah, so she went to live somewhere else. I was never sure where."said Aladdin. "And I had no idea she could have married a Count. Really, Jasmine."

Jasmine looked up.

"She didn't stop looking at you all through dinner!"

"Really? I...didn't notice."said Aladdin.

Jasmine's face softened.

"She was really the last thing on my mind. I mean, true, it was nice to see her again, but..."he shrugged.

Jasmine relaxed.

"I only have eyes for you, Jasmine."he said, taking her hands.

He put his arm around her, and kissed her. Jasmine smiled, and looked much happier than she had in days.

"I just don't want her at mealtimes."said Jasmine, suddenly.

"Sure."he said. "She'll probably want to see Agrabah again, anyway."

"And?"asked Veronica, as she lay, while one of the maids massaged her back.

Lupe walked in, and gave Veronica a bunch of keys, she had been hiding.

"Good! Any problems? Were you seen?"

"Only by a page, I said I was looking around."

Veronica took the keys.

"And these lead in and out of the harem?"she asked the maid.

"Yes, Madam."

Veronica smiled.

"Lupe, saca el vestido blanco. Con los recortes lila."she said, getting up.

Lupe went to get the dress and the accessories that went with it. Veronica looked pleased. She took the keys, while Lupe followed closely, holding the parasol over Veronica. They were out of the harem.

Genie, Abu and Carpet were enjoying an afternoon in the sun, all lying in the garden. Carpet was the first to notice that Veronica was nowhere in sight. He tried to get Genie's attention.

"Monkey boy!"he said. "Play with Rugman!"

Aladdin walked out to the balcony connected to the throne room. Jasmine was no longer mad at him, Veronica would probably stay in the harem during the visit, and perhaps even leave as soon as the week was up.

As he looked out, someone had put their hands in front of his eyes.

"You won't be able to guess who, will you?"he heard Veronica's voice.

"What are you doing here?!"he exclaimed as he turned around. "How did you get out of the harem?"he asked her, looking around.

"No one saw me leave!"she said.

"But you couldn't have! How?"

"Through the door, of course."she said, holding out the keys.

Aladdin made a grab for those keys. Veronica put them back in the bust of her dress.

"That's just something I learned. Usually the maids will carry things of value, or things they just don't want to carry in their hands, in their busts."

"Veronica, I'm not joking! Give me those keys!"

"You might draw attention."she said. "If you don't keep your voice down."

"Do you want me to get someone to get your husband?"asked Aladdin.

"No, why should anyone bother him? Unless it's to convince him to stay longer."

"I'm trying to speed things up!"exclaimed Aladdin.

Veronica frowned.

"No!"said Veronica firmly. "You won't! Because you wouldn't dare! You will simply do the opposite! Because if you don't, I may make up for it in another way. After all, the Sultana also spends a lot of time in the harem, and word travels fast there! Whether what they say is true or not!"

"But why?"

"Aladdin! You used to enjoy my company, didn't you? I may dress differently, but I'm still the same person! Is it really because I'm dressed in silk, instead of rags? But I still have the same eyes! You always liked my eyes! Es que quien iba pensar, que el verdadero es tan solo el primero, y es que quien va a sospechar, que los demas son solo para olvidar! Me imagino esas charlas que en mi honor has de entablar. You can't say it's not true. I'm almost positive that since I'm here, I've been a frequent subject in your conversations."

"And even if you were, it must stop. And you must return to the harem."

"No! I will not! I want to be allowed to go in and out as I please. I'm a guest. You don't want me to complain to my husband, do you?"

"You're putting me in a difficult position!"

"Oh, we can't risk Agrabah, can we?"she said as she got closer to him. "Or I'll simply have to keep breaking out! I'll stop only if you get the keys."she said, as she opened her fan to its widest and descended it slowly.

"Veronica!"they heard a voice say behind. "Que haces aqui?"

Veronica immediately turned around to face the Count who was standing at the entrance to the throneroom.

"Es que no quiero estar encerrada!"she exclaimed.

He frowned, and looked up at Aladdin.

"I was just telling her about Agrabah."he said.

The Count nodded.

"I don't want to be locked up all the time. I want to get out. See the rest of the palace, even!"

"What's going on?"asked Jasmine.

"I don't see why my wife has to be confined to a certain part of the Palace."the Count was saying, a little later. "That is not the custom among us. She's not used to it. I demand that she be allowed to go wherever she pleases."

"Well, why not?"said Jasmine. "I don't think it'd hurt to make an exception."

"You're sure?"asked Aladdin.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Then, I have no problem with it, if you don't."


	16. Iago's Trickery

"This is probably even better than I thought."said Veronica, as she walked among the Palace gardens. "It's perhaps even a little nicer than at the Palacio de Guevara."

"Perhaps we should still go back to the harem, madam?"said one of the girls.

"No."Veronica replied. "What would we ever do in the harem?"

"It is where we should be. I have never been outside the palace harem in my life."

"Well, you'd better get used to it, if you'll be coming back with me. We don't stick to one side of the palace, that's for sure. Besides, we might run into something interesting before the afternoon siesta."

"Why didn't you keep an eye on Veronica, like I asked you to?"demanded Aladdin, while Genie, Abu and Carpet stood in front of him.

"Nothing to see, Al."said Genie, shrugging.

"While you were deciding that there was nothing to see, Veronica escaped, and now, she's allowed to go anywhere in the Palace!"

Carpet made a gesture that seemed to say he was hanging his head. Abu looked confused. Iago sat on Aladdin's chair, stuffing his face.

"The Kid's right! You idiots!"he said.

"Iago, stay out of this!"Aladdin told him. "Just...just try to keep her busy!"he said to the other three.

They left.

"Now let's hope they don't fail this time! Hopefully they're not planning to stay longer than necessary!"he exclaimed.

Iago flew and perched himself on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Kid! What you need is a break! Why don't you just go outside, while I take care of all this."

"I don't think so, Iago."

Iago flew out of the room.

"Fine with me, Kid."he said.

Iago spotted Veronica, and flew down.

"So you're the one the Genie's been keeping an eye on."he said.

Veronica put her fan down.

"And who are you? A pet parrot?"she giggled.

"Not just any parrot."he said. "I'm the Kid's personal assistant."

Veronica nodded.

"Really."she said, as Iago perched himself on her fan.

She shook Iago off it.

"So, it turns out that there are some...people interested in your leaving here as soon as possible."he said.

"And who are those people? The Sultana?"

"Well, maybe."said Iago, pretending to think hard. "She does have quite a bit of influence, you know. She's a bit of a danger to our interests."

"Our interests?"said Veronica.

"Well, I know you want to stay. And it's only thanks to you, that the Genie has stopped those classes, so he can keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a nurse running after me!"exclaimed Veronica, getting up, and looking angry.

"Of course not. You just leave that to me. I'll help keep the Genie off your shoulder, and help you convince your husband and the Sultan to let you stay here in the Palace."he said.

"And how could you help me?"

"Oh, you just leave that to me."said Iago in a devilish tone.


	17. Iago Tricked

The next day, Veronica, walked out to the gardens, with her own maid carrying her cat, and another carrying her parasol above her.

"Are the gardens always this beautiful? You don't suppose I could take some of these flowers with me, do you?"she said, as she leaned down, and picked up one of the flowers that grew beside the path.

Iago watched, as Genie adjusted his binoculars, as he kept an eye on Veronica.

"You know, Genie,"Iago started to say. "I was just thinking, you haven't really been practicing your chess skills. How're you ever gonna beat the Rug if you never play again?"he asked. "Just spend your time staring at the guest."

Genie put his binoculars away.

"True."he said to Iago.

"Just miss the old times when everyone was more relaxed, you know."he said.

Genie took out a board and began to put the pieces in their squares. Carpet sat at the other end.

"Well, I'd love to stay around and watch, but,"he sighed. "I've got work to do."he said as he flew off.

"You, again?"asked Veronica absent-mindedly, as Iago landed on a branch that was next to her.

"Yup. The Genie's a little preoccupied now."he told her. "Now all you gotta go, is get out of here, before he knows where you're headed."

"Where I'd be headed would be where your master is."

"Lady, I don't have a master."

Veronica frowned.

"You know what I mean, you stupid parrot. The Sultan."

"I think the Kid's in the gardens on the other side. Why?"

Veronica got up.

"Maybe I should probably go and tell him the Genie's neglecting his duty a bit."said Iago.

Veronica grabbed Iago's tail feathers.

"No, you stupid bird!"she said. "What you should do is go to see if his beloved Sultana is in need of anything. When I saw her this morning, she said she didn't feel well."

Iago shook himself free of Veronica's grasp.

"Hm, the Genie might want to know that."he said. "I'm pretty sure the Kid would, too."

"Now why didn't I think of that?"said Veronica. "You go get the Genie, I'll go get the Sultan."

Iago nodded, and flew to where Genie was now engaged in a chess match with Carpet.

"We gotta go and see the Princess."he said.

Genie didn't look up.

"We're supposed to be keeping an eye on the Countess."

"Well, yeah, but the Princess doesn't feel too good."

Genie looked up.

"She just told me. She'll go get Al in the meantime."

Genie put the game away, and followed Iago. Veronica watched from behind a bush, as they disappeared. She smiled to herself.

"I did it!"she said.

The maids followed her as she walked as fast as she could to where Aladdin was sitting, and reading some documents. She took the shorter way, and went inside the Palace. As she saw a mirror, her image spoke to her.

"Que haces, Veronica? Le mentiste!"it said.

"Ahorita no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo!"she yelled back at it, and grabbed an ornament, and threw it at the mirror.

"What-?"Aladdin walked in, and looked from the ruined mirror to Veronica.

"Veronica! What did you do?! That mirror! It was-What will Jasmine say when she sees what happened to it! Do you have any idea-?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!"she exclaimed. "It-it was an accident!"she said. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for anything to happen to it!"

"Uh, well, not a problem, it...it can be fixed, after all. I'm sure she'll understand."

"There's too many in this place!"she exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, I know you don't like mirrors."

They walked outside, and Veronica opened her parasol.

"Where's your maid? The one who's always holding the parasol for you?"he asked.

"I...send her on an errand."she said.

"You don't look too well."he commented.

"I'm fine, just a little...nervous is all. I'm a little better outside. I just don't want to see another one!"

"I'll see what I can do. Right now, wouldn't it be better that you go back to the harem. Perhaps they can take better care of you there."

"No!"she exclaimed. "Just stay with me."

"I just don't want anyone to see us."

"And why should you care what anyone else would see or think? You couldn't care too much, if you stole. Didn't you ever care what the guards thought?"

"That was different. Things are different now."

"It doesn't seem so to me."

"What would the Count say if he were were to see us."

She sighed.

"Nothing. At least, he never has to know anything."

"I hope not. He wouldn't be too happy."

"I _do _want to go back, in the sense that I was born there, and I have more in common with them, but I _don't_ because sometimes I feel as if I don't know them as well as I should! I don't belong here, I know I don't! I should be there! But I wouldn't mind staying here or there, if you were with me."she said.


	18. Good bye

Iago found Veronica again.

"Hey, the Princess was feeling fine!"he said. "I guess they solved it before I got there. Although she was pretty mad that it was me, and not the Kid who was there."

Veronica ignored Iago.

He perched himself on her shoulder.

"Um, you hearing me?"

Veronica grabbed Iago.

"You think I'm deaf, you stupid, stupid bird!"she exclaimed.

"Uh, no."

She took out at jewelry box, and opened it. She took out all the jewels.

"Well, there you go!"she exclaimed, as she stuffed Iago in.

"Hey!"

She closed it.

"I finally got rid of that annoying bird!"she exclaimed. "About time, too!"she said, as she began to sob. "I don't want to stay here, anymore!"she exclaimed. "This is just depressing me. I-I've just..."

She got up, and pulled out a small flower, between the pages of a book.

A few days later, as Veronica stood in the garden saying good bye to Aladdin, she handed him the same flower she had pulled out of the book.

"I'm sorry about the bird, also."she said. "He was just driving me nuts."

"Yeah, Iago can be like that."

"I remember your mother giving it to me the day before I left. I thought perhaps you should have it. After all, I've kept it a long time."

"I wouldn't accept it if it wasn't..."

"Oh, just forget it. Just keep it. I don't like good byes, so, I'll leave, before I get you into trouble."

"Jasmine's just happy you're leaving, believe it or not."

"Well, I'm guessing I would be too, if I was in her place. Good bye."

"Good bye."


End file.
